Pokemon Kanto Adventure
by PhantomKnight19
Summary: Join Jack Leos and his friends as they travel across the Kanto region with their Pokemon partners. Jack wants to be a Pokemon Master and to do that he'll need to obtain 8 badges from the Kanto gym leaders. As he does that he starts gaining new talents, talents that an evil organisation want to use for their own evil purposes.
1. The Beginning

_01 = The Beginning_

"And the challenger has sent out Nidorino!" shouted the commentator. It was a stormy night at the Indigo Plateau. A champion's match was being held right now and thousands of people were in the stands. Millions were watching it on the TV. The match was Elite 4 Agatha vs challenger Michael Stine. Agatha had her most powerful Gengar out while Michael had just sent out his Nidorino.

"Poison Sting now!" shouted Michael.

"Counter with Shadow Ball!"

"Nido!" Nidorino's horn started glowing purple before a silver and purple dart shot out of it, only to be destroyed by a ball of dark energy thrown from Gengar.

"Gen gengar!" shouted Gengar.

"You're strong but not strong enough," Agatha taunted.

Michael bit his lip then gave his next order. "Nidorino get up close!"

Nidorino ran towards Gengar who just started laughing as it created another ball of dark energy.

* * *

A boy was watching this match live on his TV. He was meant to go to bed early tonight but he just couldn't sleep, not when he knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

There was a knock on his door and his mum walked in. "Get to bed right now."

"But mum," moaned the boy.

"It's nearly 11 o'clock in the night and you have to wake up early tomorrow!" snapped his mum.

The boy sighed and then quickly jumped into bed and said, "Goodnight mum."

"Goodnight sweetie," replied his mum as she left his room and closed the door.

The boy fell asleep within minutes and started dreaming about all the adventures he was about to have.

 _I'm going to be the best trainer in the world,_ dreamed the boy. _I'm going to be the best and everyone will know the name Jack Leos!_

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

It was a sunny, summers morning in Pallet Town. Kids were running around playing with their Pokemon. Flocks of Pidgey chirping in the skies. Everything was normal. Except one little thing. Today three 10 year olds were going to start their very own Pokemon adventures. The most excited was easily a boy called Jack Leos.

Jack lives in a small house near the end of the town. Right now he was outside looking at the small town for the last time for a while. As excited as he was, there was no doubt he was feeling anxious. Anyone would be if they knew they would be leaving home for at least a couple of months.

His eyes are brown and so is his hair. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He also has a black jacket that has red short sleeves and a red collar. His shoes are black and white and he has black and red finger-less gloves. Finally he has a black and white baseball cap with a Pokeball design on it and a necklace with a red and orange stone in it. It was a gift from his mum after she had came home from a business trip to Lumiose City in Kalos.

His dad then walked outside and looked at him. "You feeling alright?"

Jack turned around and answered, "Yep, everything's okay."

Not convinced by his response his dad walked forwards and stood side by side with Jack. "Was the battle last night any good?"

"No, Agatha was mopping the floor with Michael."

His dad sighed. "You know we weren't that different from each other when I was your age."

Jack looked back towards the town and asked in a sarcastic tone, "Really?"

Jack's dad nodded obviously not detecting the sarcasm. "I was always talking about leaving on my journey ever since I was seven but when it came to it, I was so scared. I almost missed receiving my starter. Thank god my dad convinced me to leave just in time."

Jack looked up at his father and said, "Let me guess. He said something inspirational to you that you're going to say to me in hopes of making me feel better?"

His dad was left speechless until he said, "Yes..."

Jack looked down at the ground and then back to his dad and smiled. "I don't need to be cheered up dad. I'm going to be the next champion after all!"

His dad smiled back then hugged Jack before saying, "Then go get your starter Pokemon!"

Jack nodded and then sprinted down the hill and towards Professor Oak's lab.

"Where does he get that amount of energy?" asked Jack's mum as she walked outside.

"Who knows," replied his dad.

* * *

After arriving at Professor Oak's lab Jack ran inside and down a hall. He had been inside the lab a million times before and knew his way around. He even knew what starter he was going to choose after seeing them when he was 6 at Professor Oak's summer camp.

Once he was at the end of the wall he opened a door to his right and saw a medium sized room that had bookshelves, a computer and a small desk in it. Jack knew that this was Professor Oak's study and wasn't surprised that the famous researcher was standing at the end of the room looking out the window.

"Professor!" exclaimed Jack as he ran up to the 60 year old man.

"You're late," snapped a voice.

Jack turned his head to see his two childhood friends standing beside the small desk. One was his friend Bill. Bill is wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. His hair is a lighter shade of brown than Jacks and was spiky. He has blue eyes and he has a black band round his left wrist. Bill was once Jack's best friend but as they got older they became more and more competitive. They compete at everything and haven't gotten along so well since but Jack still refers as Bill as one of his closest friends.

"Yeah, by two minutes, big deal," retorted Jack.

"Oh will you two give it a rest," said Julia, his other friend. She has slightly tanned skin, long black hair and has green eyes. She wears a black t-shirt, blue shorts and a bracelet with a green crystal in it. She has been best friends with Jack ever since Bill and him became competitive. She is also good friends with Bill and likes to hang out with both of them at the same time which unfortunately causes lots of arguments.

"He started it," protested Jack.

"Ugh, you sound just like a child," sneered Bill.

"Says you!" snapped Jack. The two boys started glaring at each other.

"Now now kids, let's move it along," said Professor Oak.

The two boys stopped fighting and stood side by side at the table. One of Professor Oak's assistants walked into the room carrying a tray with 3 Pokeballs each. He set it on the desk and left.

"Now before you choose your Pokemon I'd like to give you all something," said Professor Oak as he opened a drawer and took out 3 Pokedexes. "These are Pokedexes. They tell you information about Pokemon you've seen or caught, not to mention many more useful features including containing your Pokemon trainer ID." He handed Jack a red one, Julia a green one and Bill a blue one.

"Wow, thanks Professor," said Jack.

"This is really cool, thanks," said Julia.

"This is great and all but can we get our Pokemon now?" asked Bill rudely.

Professor Oak looked at Bill before saying, " I was just getting to that. Julia why don't you go first?"

"Thanks Professor Oak," beamed Julia. She walked forwards and picked up the first Pokeball. "I choose Bulbasaur!" She threw the Pokeball into the air as she said this and it opened up and a blue stream of energy flew out of it and hit the ground taking shape into a green creature.

"Bulba!" it cried.

"It's so cute!" squealed Julia as she picked it up and hugged it tightly.

"Bulbasaur," muttered Jack as he scanned the grass type who was trying to free itself from Julia's tight grasp.

 **Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on it's back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon.**

"Bulba," muttered Bulbasaur before it created two vines from its bulb and used them to slap Julia's arms and free itself.

"Ouch, that wasn't nice," mumbled Julia rubbing her hands. Bulbasaur turned its head away from her to show it didn't care.

"How about you go next Jack?" said professor Oak.

"Seriously? Ugh," moaned Bill.

"Hey, maybe next time if you mind your manners you could be going first," teased Jack. He walked towards the table and picked up the middle Pokeball. "I choose you Charmander!" Jack threw the Pokeball into the air and it opened up just like Julia's and released some sort of blue energy which took shape into a orange lizard.

"Char, char!" it shouted upon release.

Jack scanned it with the Pokedex.

 **Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. The flame on it's tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly.**

"That's amazing," said Jack.

"Now Jack," started professor Oak. "Charmanders can be pretty tough to train especially after they evolve, so please promise me that you will take good care of Charmander."

Jack looked at professor Oak and said, "Don't worry professor, I promise." He then picked up Charmander and let him climb on to his shoulder.

"Char!"

"Now that that's over and done with I'm going to take my Squirtle now," declared Bill as he took the last Pokeball and threw it into the air. It opened up and blue energy emerged before turning into a blue turtle.

"Squirt!" it shouted.

Jack used his Pokedex.

 **Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.**

Jack could feel Charmander's grip tightening and could hear him growl, "Char char."

 _Charmander must have a rivalry with Squirtle, just like me and Bill,_ thought Jack before he whispered so only Charmander could hear, "That will be tough to beat in the future but I bet we can do it."

"Charmander," agreed Charmander. Charmander looked at Squirtle who was glaring at him and then the tiny turtle stuck its tongue out at him. Charmander did the same in response. _I hate Squirtle so much,_ he thought. _I hope I get the chance to burn him once and for all._

"Now finally I will give you 5 Pokeballs to catch wild Pokemon with," said Professor Oak as he handed out Pokeballs to the 3 friends. "I now declare you all official Pokemon trainers."

"Thank you professor," said the 3 trainers at the same time.

"Hey Jack," said Bill, "Now that we are trainers what do you say we have a battle?"

"You're on but be prepared to lose," smiled Jack.

"In your dreams," said Bill as he also smiled.

* * *

Everyone was standing outside now. Jack and Bill were standing opposite each other with their Pokemon standing in front of them.

"I'll be the referee," declared Professor Oak. "This is a 1 on 1 between Jack Leos and Bill West. The first person to faint the others Pokemon wins. Let the battle begin!"

 **Jack VS Bill**

"This is going to be an exciting match," said Julia to Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur," said Bulbasaur dreamily before falling asleep. Julia sighed and then looked back up at the match.

"Charmander start it off with Ember!"

"Block it and use Water Gun!"

Charmander took a deep breath before shooting a small ball of fire at Squirtle. The latter merely put up its hands to block the incoming attack before shooting a ray of water from it's mouth.

"Dodge it quick!" ordered Jack desperately. _Why didn't Ember work?_

Charmander dove out of the way just in time. Jack and Charmander sighed in relief.

"Don't give up Squirtle, use Tackle!" shouted Bill.

The tiny turtle Pokemon tucked its arms and head into its shell and charged forwards.

"Use Scratch when it gets near!" cried Jack. _He's not giving us a second to think!_

As soon as Squirtle got close enough Charmander attacked with his claws. Squirtle's shell absorbed most of the damage but he still took damage.

"Hold Charmander down then use Water Gun," said Bill as he smiled.

Squirtle's head and arms came back out of the shell and he then jumped on top of Charmander holding him down.

"Char!" shouted Charmander as he tried to free himself but to no avail.

"Charmander free yourself with Ember!"

"Tut tut tut. I thought you would have understood Pokemon basics Jack. Fire isn't that useful against water," Bill taunted.

"We'll see about that," muttered Jack. He was really angry now. "Don't give up Charmander!"

As Squirtle prepared the Water Gun he smirked at Charmander. Enraged by this Charmander quickly shot a small ball of fire at Squirtle hitting him directly in his face. Squirtle loosened his grip on Charmander and the latter took this opportunity to kick the water type off of him. Squirtle landed on his feet and fired a stream of water at Charmander before he could react. The Water Gun sent Charmander flying into a tree.

"Charmander are you okay?" asked Jack urgently.

"Wow. Bill and Squirtle really are something," commented Julia looking at the duo. Both were smiling at the sight of triumph over their rivals.

Charmander pulled himself up and weakly said, "Mander."

"You guys are so persistent," sighed Bill. "Squirtle finish it up with a Water Gun."

"Ember!"

"Squirt squirtle!"

"Charmander!"

As Squirtle fired the stream of water Charmander's tail flame doubled in size and he shot a giant ball of fire. The fireball easily got through the Water Gun and hit Squirtle directly on the stomach. The tiny turtle groaned before falling to his knees. "Squirt!" cried Squirtle.

"Wow that was powerful!" exclaimed Julia.

"That was Charmanders ability, Blaze," exclaimed Professor Oak. "It might have been a critical hit too."

"What does that mean professor?" asked Julia.

"Well a Pokemon's ability is sort of like a special power that helps out the user in various ways, in this case Blaze powered up Charmander's fire type moves," explained Professor Oak. "As for critical hits, they happen when you hit the opponent on their weak spot."

"Wow, talk about luck," said Julia.

"Bulba," said Bulbasaur dreamily in his sleep.

"Keep up the pressure with Ember," commanded Jack.

Charmander took another deep breath and shot another giant fireball. Squirtle dodged just in time but sweat can be seen running down his head.

 _Squirtle can't take much more of this, we have to end it now! If Blaze has been activated he must be very weak,_ thought Bill, "Use Water Gun!"

"Squirt," said Squirtle before he fired the stream of water.

"Dodge it quickly!"

"Char," said Charmander as tried to dodge but was hit and was sent flying into the same tree as before.

"Charmander are you ok?" asked Jack as he ran over to his injured Pokemon.

"Char char," moaned Charmander as he got up.

"Great now use Ember," ordered Jack as he pointed to Squirtle.

"Charman," said Charmander before he fell over and stayed down.

"Charmander is unable to battle which means to victors are Bill West and Squirtle!" exclaimed Professor Oak.

"I lost," whispered Jack so no one could hear.

"No surprise there Professor Oak," said Bill. "Now if we're done here I would like to leave on my journey now."

"You can go," replied Professor Oak. Bill returned Squirtle to its Pokeball and walked off towards route 1.

"Later loser," mocked Bill.

Jack was now on his knees staring at his defeated Pokemon in silence. "I really lost." _I wasn't strong enough and Charmander suffered because of it. He tried so hard but I failed him._

Charmander let out a weak moan. "Char..." It was almost like he could feel what his trainer was thinking...

"Don't let this defeat make you sad," began Julia, "You can't win every time."

"She's right you know," agreed Professor Oak. "You need to stop looking at defeat but instead look at what you did. You got a critical hit with an already boosted attack, very little trainers can pull that off."

"Yeah but still," started Jack. "Charmander only did that because he was trying to win for me. I couldn't win for him."

"No."

"What?" asked Jack as he looked up at professor Oak.

"He was trying to win for you and himself," explained the wise professor.

"What do you mean?" questioned Jack. "It was my battle against Bill."

"And it was his battle against Squirtle. Pokemon aren't mindless tools for battling when their trainer tells them too, they battle for their own reasons," professor Oak told Jack.

 _He's right. Charmander wanted to beat Squirtle just as much as I wanted to beat Bill. We'll get stronger and defeat them together!_ thought Jack. "You're right!"

Professor Oak and Julia smiled. "Are you going to head over to route 1 now?" asked Julia.

"Nah, I have to go home first to get my bag and say goodbye to my family," explained Jack, "See you around Julia, bye professor." He picked up Charmander and then ran off back to his house.

* * *

"Hey I'm home," called Jack as he walked into his house. The first to greet him was his little brother Tim.

"What starter did you choose?" asked Tim and when he noticed Charmander he asked, "Wait, is that a Charmander? Why is it injured?"

"Just a little battle against Bill," replied Jack as he scratched the back of his head.

"Char," moaned Charmander.

"Hello Jack," said his mum as she walked into the hall. "What a cute Pokemon... Is it alright?"

"Well he could be better," replied Jack.

Jack's dad walked into the hall and instantly took notice of the injured Pokemon. "Want me to heal him son? I've got plenty of Super Potions."

"Thanks." Jack handed Charmander over to his dad. "Has anyone seen my bag?"

"I'll get it," answered Tim and he ran up the stairs.

"So I'm guessing that you lost against Bill," said his mum. He nodded and she then said, "Don't let it get you down."

"Don't worry, I'll I've got to do is train then I'm going to destroy Bill in a battle." Jack and his mum smiled.

"My baby's all grown up," whispered Jack's mum as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Mum don't cry."

"Don't worry, I'll stop," said his mum as she wiped the tear away.

"Here's your bag," said Tim as he ran down the stairs and tossed a bag at Jack. "It's packed with everything you'll need."

"Thanks Tim," said Jack as he ruffled his brother's hair.

Tim pushed Jack's hand off and muttered, "You know I hate that."

As Jack laughed hiss dad walked back into the room followed by Charmander healthy as ever.

"You were great Charmander," said Jack, "We'll just have to become stronger."

"Char," agreed Charmander before he jumped onto Jack's shoulder. _Though it still would have been nice to have won._

Jack now looked up at his family and said, "Now that I'm on my journey I'll make you all proud."

His father smiled and said, "You already have."

"Since the day you were born," finished his mum.

"Yeah," agreed Tim.

Jack smiled and said, "Bye everyone."

"Bye Jack," they said in unison.

Jack walked out the door and ran towards route 1.

* * *

 **Route 1**

Jack and Charmander were walking down route 1 thinking to themselves. Finally a purple rat jumped out of some nearby grass and started hissing at Charmander.

"Char?" asked Charmander.

"Rat rat!" replied the purple rodent. Jack quickly used his Pokedex.

 **Rattata, the mouse Pokemon. Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day.**

"Well, this could be some useful training I guess," muttered Jack. "Charmander start with Scratch!"

Charmander grinned as he slashed Rattata in its face with its sharp claws. Rattata stumbled backwards and gave a weak cry, "Rat, tata."

"Now finish this with Ember!"

"Char!" Charmander took a deep breath before shooting a small ball of fire. The Rattata tried to charge through the flames with a Tackle but to no avail. The mouse Pokemon was consumed by the flames and was sent flying into the bushes where it scurried away quickly.

"We did it," cried Jack as he hugged his new Pokemon.

"Char man char," said the fire type.

"Hey are you a Pokemon Trainer?" asked a small boy.

"Yeah why," asked Jack as he picked up Charmander.

"I'm Joey, want to battle?" asked the youngster.

"Sure thing," replied Jack.

"Go Rattata!" The mouse Pokemon appeared in front of Joey and gave a small roar showing that it was stronger than the wild Rattata.

"Rattata!"

"Charmander go!" Charmander jumped out of Jack's hands and growled.

"Char char mander!"

Both Pokemon stood opposite each other.

 **Jack VS Joey**

"Tackle!" ordered Joey.

"Use Ember now!" countered Jack.

Both Pokemon launched their attacks. Rattata ran forwards and while Charmander took a deep breath the normal type charged head first into Charmander, but barely did any damage. Charmander then shot a small ball of fire at Rattata up close and sent it rolling backwards.

"Get up quickly!" cried Joey desperately.

"Don't let him relax, use Scratch!" shouted Jack.

Charmander ran over to Rattata and slashed him in the face. Defensively Rattata growled intensely at Charmander causing the latter to glow blue for a second.

"Charmander's attack fell," muttered Jack. "Use Growl too!"

Charmander growled at Rattata causing it to glow blue.

"Tackle/Scratch!" shouted the trainers at the same trainers.

Rattata charged at Charmander who slashed at Rattata. Both attacks hit and the Pokemon held their ground for a few seconds but finally Rattata fell over.

"We did it!" shouted Jack triumphantly. "We won a trainer match!"

"You two are really strong," said Joey after he returned his Rattata to it's Pokeball.

"Thanks, you are too," replied Jack. "Wanna have a battle some other time?"

"I'd love too," said the youngster before he ran off.

 _I'm one step closer to my goal,_ thought Jack, _But first I have to beat the gym leader in Viridian City, then Pewter then all the rest. Mark my words I'll become the strongest no mater what!_

 **As the Journey Continues!**

* * *

 **So how did you all like the first chapter of my story. So basically this was just like any other beginning but I hope you continue reading future chapters because I have some good plot twists up my sleeve. If you don't understand what the characters look like just check out the cover image.**

 **I hope you all found that I presented my characters well and found the battles interesting.**

 **Please tell me in reviews:**

 **1\. What character did you like the best?**

 **2\. Which starters personality did I show off the best? (See personalities below)**

 **3\. Do you like this story?**

 **4\. Is there anything I can improve on?**

 **I am also going to do team listings down here for now on.**

* * *

 **Jack:**

 **Charmander - Male - Brave - Capable of taking hits - Blaze - Scratch, Growl, Ember**

* * *

 **Now here's the rivals that appeared in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Bill:**

 **Squirtle - Male - Sassy - Likes to fight - Torrent - Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun**

 **Julia:**

 **Bulbasaur - Female - Naughty - Takes plenty of siestas - Overgrow - Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip**

* * *

 **Now, as I'm still on half term break I should be able to update quickly but when I return to school updates will become rarer. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story and all sequels.**


	2. The Spark of a New Friendship

_02 = The Spark of a New Friendship_

 **Day 1 - 18:32 - Route 1**

Not much has happened since Jack defeated Youngster Joey. He has seen and defeated 3 other Rattatas and is getting close to Viridian City where he'll challenge the gym. Right now he has just found a brown pigeon. Charmander was out and was getting ready for battle while Jack used the Pokedex.

 **Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand.**

"Well, no practice is a waste of time I guess," muttered Jack. "Charmander, are you up to it?"

"Char char," nodded Charmander.

"Pidge!" shrieked the flying type before flying up into the sky. It then started flapping its wings to create a powerful gust of wind and sent it flying straight towards Charmander.

"Dodge it and use Ember," said Jack. Charmander just about dodged it by diving to its right and then took a deep breath before shooting a small ball of fire at Pidgey. The tiny bird easily flew out of the way and created another gust of wind and launched it at Charmander again.

The fire type was hit by the wind and cried, "Char!" in pain. The Pidgey now flew towards the ground and flapped its wings creating a cloud of sand and launched it at Charmander. The cloud hit Charmander and the sand got in it's eyes. He glowed blue for a second before crying, "Char char."

"There goes are accuracy," whispered Jack. "Scratch!"

"Char!" shouted Charmander as it slashed in front of him but Pidgey simply moved to the side to avoid the attack.

"Pidge pidge," laughed the wild Pidgey at how easily it was defeating the new trainers Pokemon. It then charged head first into Charmander sending him rolling backwards.

 _"This is hopeless, the Pidgey has the advantage since he can fly away from any of our attacks,"_ thought Jack. _"Wait a second, in our battle with Bill he had Squirtle jump on Charmander to stop him from moving around."_ "Charmander jump on Pidgey!"

"Char," smiled Charmander before he jumped forwards. The wild Pokemon tried to fly away but Charmander grabbed its talon just in time.

"Pidgey!" squawked the Pidgey as he tried kicking Charmander off but to no avail.

"Scratch now!" shouted Jack. Charmander slashed at Pidgey's belly but finally the tiny bird kicked him off. Instinctively Charmander took a deep breath mid-air before shooting a small ball of fire at Pidgey.

The flying type cried, "Pidge pidge," as it fell into a nearby tree and then could be seen flying away quickly.

"Too bad it got away, it would have been a great addition to our team," muttered Jack.

"Charmander," nodded Charmander.

After looking at the sky Jack said, "It's getting dark, we should set up camp for the night."

* * *

 **Day 1 - 19:02 - Route 1**

After setting up his small tent, Jack got Charmander to light a fire using nearby sticks. Right now he was holding a pot filled with soup over the fire as Charmander ate some Pokemon food.

"I haven't eaten all day," said Jack. "Have you?"

"Char," replied Charmander.

Jack sighed before saying, "I never thought a Pokemon journey would be this lonely, not that you're terrible company Charmander but because I can't talk to you like I could talk to my family and friends."

"Charman," said Charmander sadly. He could feel just how sad his trainer felt. _"I can understand what he says but he can't understand me."_

The duo ate their meals in silence until Jack finished and said, "Well it's getting late now, we should get some sleep since we have an early start tomorrow." Jack returned Charmander to it's Pokeball and packed his stuff away before closing the tent and went to sleep in his sleeping bag.

* * *

 **Day 2 - 08:39 - Route 1**

After waking up early Jack packed up his tent and stuffed it in his backpack. As he didn't want Charmander to be too tired for battle Jack decided to let the fire type sleep. Right now he was walking down the last hill and was soon going to be in Viridian City.

"Nearly there," muttered Jack.

"Hey there stranger!" called a voice. Jack looked ahead to see a girl running towards him. She had a red shirt that had a white Pokeball design on it and black trousers. Her shoes are red and black and she has a blue charm bracelet around her right wrist. Her hair is blonde and she has a pink headband in her hair. She has red eyes and freckles on her cheeks. "You're not from here are you?"

"No," said Jack. "I'm Jack Leos from Pallet Town."

"Oh yeah, you're one of those kids who got their first Pokemon yesterday aren't you?" asked the girl. Jack replied by nodding. "I read about you on Professor Oak's blog."

"Professor Oak has a blog?" started Jack, "and I'm in it?"

The girl laughed and said, "I'm Chloe Harper, I live in Viridian City."

"Great, do you mind showing me where the gym is?" asked Jack. "I hope to challenge it."

"I could but it'd be a waste of time since the gym leader is gone," replied Chloe. "I think he's in some place called Alola."

"Oh, I've been to Alola once on holiday," said Jack disappointedly. "I guess I'll train on route 22 until he comes back."

"Actually he won't be back for another two months," explained Chloe but after seeing the disappointment on Jack's face she said, "Sorry."

"No it's not your fault the gym leader has better things to do than run his gym," said Jack.

"I guess not," whispered Chloe before she got an idea, "If you want I could show you around Viridian City?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to look around," shrugged Jack. "Though I still want to get some training in today."

"Great," said Chloe before she grabbed his hand and ran off towards the large city. "Here we go!"

"Wait, wait!" shouted Jack barely keeping up with the young girl. "Slow down!"

* * *

 **Day 2 - 09:10 - Viridian City**

"So here's the mall and over there is a tasty restaurant and over th-" explained Chloe but was interrupted by Jack.

"Can I *pant* have one second to *pant* catch my breath?" panted Jack before he collapsed onto his knees. "How do you *pant* run around half an hour and *pant* still have so much energy?"

"I like to keep fit, sue me," said Chloe as she sat down on a nearby bench.

Jack got up and sat beside Chloe on the bench and said, "Wait so we've seen the a Pokemart, a yummy burger place, a mall, a tasty taco place, the Pokemon Centre, a five star cafe, the gym, a delicious hotdog place, the best sweet shop ever and where the best ice cream truck in this entire region is always parked."

"Don't forget the new steak place," said Chloe in a defensive tone. "It has the best steak ever."

"That's a lot of restaurants," said Jack.

"Well we all have to eat," defended Chloe.

"What about all the other stuff like that police station?" asked Jack still slightly panting.

"It isn't that important."

"What makes the steak place more important than the police station?" sighed Jack.

"I can't buy a tasty steak in the police station can I?" laughed Chloe.

"I knew it'd be something like that." muttered Jack as he stood up. "Hey now that we've seen the city can you show me where the entrance to route 22 is?"

"Sure, I'll take you there," announced Chloe as she jumped to her feet.

"Ummm," mumbled Jack.

"Don't worry we don't have to run," giggled Chloe.

"Thanks," said Jack and the two walked off down the road.

* * *

 **Day 2 - 09:23 - Route 22**

"Thanks for bringing me here," thanked Jack.

"Yeah sure," muttered Chloe. "Jack I was wondering, do you want me to help you train?"

"That'd be great thanks," said Jack.

"One on one rules?" asked Chloe.

"Sure," said Jack. "Go Charmander!" For the first time today Charmander was released from it's Pokeball.

"Char!"

"Pichu, the stage is yours!" shouted Chloe.

"Pichu pi!" cried the yellow creature.

"Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" squealed Chloe as she picked him up and hugged him tightly. He affectionatly licked Chloe's cheek.

"Pichu," muttered Jack as he took out his Pokedex.

 **Pichu, the tiny mouse Pokemon. No other data availabe.**

"What?" asked Jack.

"That's a Kanto Pokedex and Pichu is from Johto," explained Chloe as she set down Pichu. "I got Pichu as an egg from my parents."

"Oh I see," said Jack. "So I have to get it updated to the Johto Pokedex before I can scan Pichu."

"Yep," smiled Chloe. "Now that that's out of the way let's start the battle."

 **Jack and Charmander VS Chloe and Pichu**

"Quickly use Charm!" ordered Chloe without a seconds hesitastion.

"Counter with Scratch!" shouted Jack.

Pichu created a pink heart in it's hands and threw it and Charmander but the lizard Pokemon used it's claws to cut the heart into four pieces.

"Thundershock and don't hold back!"

"Ember full power!"

"Pichu," cried Pichu as it fired a small bolt of lightning at Charmander who took a deep breath before shooting a small ball of fire from its mouth. As the attacks collided both trainers had to shield their eyes from the light before it exploded causing the field to be covered in dust.

"Now's our chance Charmander, use Scratch!" cried Jack. Using the light provided from its tail flame Charmander searched for Pichu.

 _"This is bad, Pichu can't see with this dust here but Charmander can using his flame,"_ thought Chloe. "Get ready Pichu."

"Pi," nodded Pichu as it tried to see through the dust. Finally it noticed a light coming closer in the distance.

"Thundershock," said Chloe.

"Pichu!" shouted the electric type as it fired a small bolt of lightning at the light.

"Char!" screamed Charmander as it hit the ground after the attack hit.

"Charmander are you ok?" asked Jack.

"Char," replied Charmander as he got up. The dust cleared away and Jack saw electricity passing around his body.

"He's paralyzed," explained Chloe. "He may not be able to dodge or attack."

"Great," muttered Jack. "Charmander they may have the advantage now but I know we can win!"

"Char!" nodded Charmander.

"Ember!"

Charmander took a deep breath before shooting a small ball of fire at Pichu. The electric type tried to dodge but was hit. "Pichu," moaned the tiny mouse in pain as he was covered in scorch marks.

"Fight back with Charm!" cried Chloe.

"Pichu!" shouted Pichu as it created a pink heart and sent it flying at Charmander. The fire type tried to dodge but the electricty held it in place. Once it made contact with Charmander, he glowed blue for a second.

"Char char," he cried in pain.

 _"If this keeps up Charmander will faint soon,"_ thought Jack. "Charmander try an Ember attack."

Charmander took a deep breath before shooting a small ball of fire at Pichu. Pichu couldn't avoid the attack and was sent flying up a tree.

"Pichu pi pi," mumbled Pichu dreamily from a branch.

"I guess you win Jack," admitted Chloe.

"Thanks, it was a good match," said Jack. "We learned a lot."

"Mankey!" screamed a voice and two white monkeys jumped out of the cover of the leaves and on to the branch Pichu was lying on.

"Who's that Pokemon?" asked Jack as he took out his Pokedex.

 **Mankey, the pig monkey Pokemon. It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes.**

"This can't be good," said Jack.

"Man man!" screamed the Mankeys before they kicked Pichu off of the tree.

"Pichu!" screamed Pichu as it hit the ground.

"Oh no Pichu," cried Chloe. The Mankeys jumped down and continued to kick Pichu.

"Don't worry we'll save him," announced Jack. "Ember!"

Charmander took a deep breath but instead of shooting a small fireball, electricity surrounded him. "Char!"

"The paralysis is holding him back," muttered Jack.

"Wait, I have a paralyze heal in my bag," explained Chloe as she opened her bag and took out a yellow bottle. "Here you go." She tossed the bottle at Jack who caught it and sprayed Charmander with it.

"Char char," smiled Charmander as the electricity went away.

"Thanks Chloe," said Jack. "Now let's give Ember another try!"

Charmander took a deep breath before shooting a small ball of fire at the Mankeys. It hit them and they cried, "Man!" before running away.

"We did it Charmander!" shouted Jack as he hugged the starter Pokemon.

"Char char!" shouted the fire type as it climbed onto Jack's shoulder.

"Pichu are you ok?" asked Chloe as she walked up to the injured electric type.

"Pi pi," it moaned.

"We have to get it to a Pokemon Center quickly," explained Jack.

"You're right," agreed Chloe and she picked up Pichu and the two trainers ran towards Viridian City.

* * *

 **Day 2 - 10:00 - Viridian City**

While waiting for their Pokemon to be healed in the Pokemon Center Jack and Chloe got talking about what their goal for the future is.

"I want to be the strongest trainer in the whole world," explained Jack, "and to do that I need to defeat all gym leaders and every trainer in the world."

"Wow, the whole world," murmured Chloe. "That'd take a while."

"That's what makes it fun," said Jack. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to be the best Pokemon coordinator that ever lived."

"Isn't a coordinator someone who dances around on stage?" asked Jack.

"It's more than that," started Chloe, "It's when a trainer and their Pokemon perform on stage in contests in perfect harmony. I've always been interested in Pokemon coordinating."

"Well can I watch you and your Pokemon perform in one of these contests?" asked Jack.

"Well you can't watch me in an official contest because there are none going on in this city at the minute, but you can watch me practice," explained Chloe.

"Okay," said Jack and the two ran outside and on to the battle field.

* * *

 **Day 2 - 10:15 - Viridian City**

Now that they were on the battlefield, Chloe sent out her other Pokemon to show off her contest skills.

"Jigglypuff, the stage is yours!" she shouted as she released a pink, round creature.

"Jiggly," said the pink creature. Jack used his Pokedex.

 **Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokemon. It captivates foes with its huge, round eyes, then lulls them to sleep by singing a soothing melody.**

"Okay start off by using Play Nice," commanded Chloe.

"Jigg," cried Jigglypuff as she jumped high in the air and started floating. She then created stars of all different colours that started floating around her. "Jiggly!"

"Now use Sing," ordered Chloe.

"Jigglypuff jiggly jigglypuff," sang Jigglypuff as it released multi-coloured musical notes from its mouth. The notes and stars blew up upon contact with each other creating dazzling fireworks.

"Wow this is amazing," praised Jack still looking at the fireworks.

"Time to use that move we've been practising," explained Chloe.

"Puff," agreed Jigglypuff.

"Use Echoed Sing!" ordered Chloe.

"Echoed Sing?" asked Jack.

"Jigglypuff!" shouted the normal type as it released a long stream of multi-coloured sound waves into the sky. Not only was it a great sight but there was music too in the sound waves.

"This is amazing," gawked Jack in amazement.

"Thanks," said Chloe. "We've been practising for a long time now."

"Jiggly," nodded Jigglypuff as it landed on the ground.

"You were amazing Jigglypuff," said Jack.

"Puff puff," smiled Jigglypuff.

"May I ask, what was with that Echoed Sing move, I've never heard of it before?" asked Jack.

"Oh that," started Chloe, "That was a combo move, you know when you use two moves at the same time to create a more powerful move? They're used all the time in contests."

"Puff puff," nodded Jigglypuff.

"That's cool, I might use combo moves myself," said Jack.

A voice from the microphones on the Pokemon Center asked, "Could Jack Leos and Chloe Harper please report to the front desk?"

"I guess are Pokemon are ready," shrugged Jack.

"Yeah," agreed Chloe. "Return Jigglypuff."

"Jiggly," said the balloon Pokemon as she was returned to its Pokeball.

* * *

 **Day 2 - 10:33 - Viridian City**

"Here you are," said the nurse as she handed them a tray that had two Pokeballs on it.

"Thanks," said Jack as he took one and clipped it onto his belt.

"Yeah thanks a lot," said Chloe as she took the remaining Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside. "Pichu, the stage is yours!"

"Pichu!" cried Pichu energetically as it jumped onto Chloe's shoulder.

"Does Pichu always stay out of it's Pokeball?" asked Jack as he handed the nurse her tray back.

The two trainers started walking away as Chloe answered. "Usually, he wasn't out this morning because I wanted to let him rest."

"I was thinking about letting Charmander stay out of his Pokeball, but decided against it as he could get thrown into water," explained Jack as they walked outside.

"That seems a little dramatic," laughed Chloe.

"Maybe but it doesn't hurt to be safe," defended Jack.

"I guess sometimes," admitted Chloe.

"Well, thanks for helping me train," said Jack, "but I better get going."

"About that," began Chloe.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"I was wondering, maybe we could travel with each other?" asked Chloe. "I could help you train and it would be the perfect opportunity for me to compete in contests all around Kanto."

"Sure we could travel together," smiled Jack. "I wanted someone to talk to on my journey anyway."

"Great I'll just go get my stuff from my house and get ready," explained Chloe. "Meet you on the start of route 2 at one o'clock?"

"Okay," said Jack. _"It takes her three hours to get ready? This is going to be a long_ _trip._ "

* * *

 **Day 2 - 11:17 - Route 22**

While Chloe was getting ready Jack and Charmander were training on route 22 to pass the time.

"Charmander, want to try this combo move thing?" asked Jack.

"Char char," replied Charmander enthusiastically.

"Great so I was thinking," started Jack, "we'll use Ember and Scratch at the same time to create Fire Scratch."

"Char!" cheered Charmander. It immediately took a deep breath before shooting a small ball of fire at its claws which resulted in it groaning in pain. "Mander," while its hand got covered in scorch marks.

"Well that didn't work," muttered Jack. "Which means we just have to try again and again until we get it right."

"Char," agreed Charmander.

Just then there was rustling in a nearby bush and Jack saw two blood red eyes staring up at him angrily.

"What the h-" started Jack but was stopped when it leaped out of the bush right towards him too fast to see. It struck him in the chest hard before running away prompting Charmander to chase after him.

"Charmander!"

"Wait Charmander!" called Jack as he ran after his only Pokemon.

* * *

 **Firstly I want to apologise for this late update. It should have been out yesterday and I'm sorry but I wasn't able to get on Fanfiction much yesterday and today.**

 **Secondly I want to apologise that this chapter was shorter than the last chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to put in.**

 **Now that that is out of the way I would like to introduce Chloe, one of the main characters of this story. If you didn't get a good idea of what she looks like just check out the cover image. I hope you liked her personality and her little performace with Jigglypuff.**

 **Please tell me in the reviews:**

 **1\. Do you like Chloe's personality.**

 **2\. Who do you think that Pokemon at the end was.**

 **Now onto team listings.**

* * *

 **Jack:**

 **Charmander - Male - Brave - Capable of taking hits - Blaze - Scratch, Growl, Ember**

 **Chloe:**

 **Pichu - Male - Jolly - Likes to run - Static - Thundershock, Charm, Tail Whip**

 **Jigglypuff - Female - Gentle - Highly curious - Cute Charm - Sing, Echoed Voice, Play Nice - Echoed Sing**

 **Unknown:**

 **Unknown:**

* * *

 **As you can see I will also show all of their perfected combo moves that are known.**

* * *

 **Unlike the last chapter I will show a little preview of the next chapter so enjoy:**

 ** _While chasing a wild Pokemon Jack and Charmander get seperated and it's up to Charmander to go get help but gets in a little bit of trouble when he meets a Pokemon smuggler. Meanwhile Jack is trapped with the aggresive wild Pokemon and they are forced to work together to escape. While trying to escape they meet a certain someone..._**

 ** _Catch Pokemon Kanto Adventure next time in "Trapped with the Enemy"!_**

* * *

 **Now as I go back to school in two days and it has been proven that I can't update fast, updates will be really slow. Sorry about that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
